Scandal with You
by since 24agustus2006
Summary: Seorang 'veteran' mata-mata yang tertarik untuk mengusut kehidupan seorang Kriminalis elit nan memikat."Menurutku tak menyamarpun kau ini sudah sangat menggoda, manis dan seksi"/ "Brengsek! Jangan mencoba untuk menyentuhku!"/"Aku hanya ingin menguji coba hasil eksperimenku, hyung". Evil&Pervert!Kyu, Awesome&Naughty!Ming. KyuMin fic, YAOI! DLDR! KEEP CALM AND LOVE, SUPPORT KYUMIN!
1. Chapter 1

"**Scandal with You"**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin, **

**Lee Donghae, other Super Junior member, etc.**

**Crime, Romance. Semi Thriller**

**Mature Content for Blood Scene, lil bit a Sex Scene. Yaoi, Typo(s), **

**This fic is Mine, I don't care with antis, b'cause I'm just concerned with KyuMin.**

**Jika anda tidak suka dengan cerita saya silahkan tinggal halaman ini, jangan membuang-buang waktu anda untuk membacanya dan berakhir dengan membash saya.**

Mere Information :

Kyuhyun rambutnya seperti di era Bonamana.

Sungmin hairstylenya, dan stylenya pas awal2 era Sorry Sorry.

Donghae haircolornya sama seperti di C-drama Skip Beat! .

**BGM : Hyuna Feat Jang Hyung Seung – Trouble Maker**

.

.

**EnJOY ^.~**

**.**

**.**

Kriminalitas,

Pembunuhan kejam namun elit,

Alibi yang sempurna,

Taktik yang mengerikan,

Penyimpangan seksual,

Entah penjabaran apa yang bisa kutulis dalam artikelku ini, sesungguhnya aku tak berniat menerbitkannya ke media manapun. Aku hanya mengkonsumsinya untuk kesenanganku sendiri, atau bahkan mungkin sengaja untuk berusaha mengumpulkan bukti untuk menjerat seseorang, ya meskipun orang itu sangat licin seperti belut. Dan tentu saja tak mungkin bisa kutemui cela cacat dalam setiap kriminalitas yang dia lakukan.

Cho Kyuhyun, umur 24 tahun. seorang penyanyi ternama berketurunan dari keluarga berpandang bermarga Cho, lulusan Oxford University dalam usia muda, yaitu 20 tahun. Karena otak jeniusnya dia di anugerahi dengan gelar kelulusan _Cumlaude._

Kubaca kembali tulisan pembuka yang bubuhkan di awal paragraf, untuk sebuah pembuka ini memang ini lumayan menariklah, untuk 'veteran' mata-mata sepertiku. Iya, aku adalah seorang mantan mata-mata intelijen Korea Utara, karena sebuah kesalahan fatal aku mengundurkan diri dan mengasingkan diri dengan data diri yang palsu ke Korea Selatan.

Sekarang aku hanya seorang pekerja _design web_, yang hanya cukup duduk santai di depan laptopku dan menerima pesanan lewat faks, email atau lewat webcam dengan klienku, dan tentang bayaran jangan kalian tanyakan. Ini era serba instan dan tak lepas dari teknologi bukankah bisa kuterima lewat transfer?

Kalian pasti berpikir kenapa seorang yang bekerja sebagai progammer sepertiku, kini tengah sibuk dengan tulisan artikel dengan Cho Kyuhyun itu. Oke, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu aku akan menjelaskan semuanya secara detail, dan mungkin aku sedikit percaya diri tentang ini. Bahwa kalian akan tertarik.

Tapi mungkin jika kalian cukup penasaran, aku akan menceritakannya sedikit, hanya sedikit. Aku menjadi saksi dimana Cho Kyuhyun membunuh salah satu temanku dengan sangat mengerikan namun jujur saja, sekaligus membuatku terpukau dengan triknya. Gila bukan?

Oke, dari sanalah aku mulai mencari tahu segala tentang Cho Kyuhyun. Dan tentu saja untuk seorang mantan _spy_ sepertiku itu sangatlah mudah. Namun semakin aku mencari tahu, semakin aku penasaran sekaligus merasa jalanku akan buntu, semua informasi tentangnya terbatas. Seperti rantai yang terputus, aku sempat kesusahan mencari _private_ informasinya.

Dan yang membuatku semakin penasaran adalah ia pernah membuat salah satu senjata biologis bersama orang-orang mengerikan, ini gila! Belum lagi kehidupannya yang kental akan kontroversi dan tertutup rapat, dan tentu saja ke'kontroversian'nya itu hanya diketahui oleh semua pihak sepertiku, bagaimana tidak. Membunuh, senjata biologis, dan sekarang perilaku seks menyimpangnya, bisa aku katakan bahwa dia lebih senang memperkosa daripada melakukan seks dengan lawannya secara sukarela.

Itu sangat sulit dibayangkan, karena menurutku wajah tampannya yang menyebarkan _Pheromone _itu sangatlah mudah mendapatkan banyak wanita di ranjangnya dalam satu malam. Perlu bukti? Maaf sebelumnya aku bukan seorang penggosip namun perlu aku tegaskan, bahwa aku hanya mencari tahu seluk beluk Kehidupan Cho Kyuhyun. Dalam sebuah acara reality show terang-terangan ada 5 wanita yang mengaku mereka sampai hampir akan bertelanjang agar Kyuhyun mau menjamah tubuh 'murahan' mereka itu, saat aku melihat acara itu, aku bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang juga ada di balik televisi itu tergelak. Dan aku menggeleng sedih, yeoja-yeoja itu juga artis, apakah mereka tak punya harga diri demi seorang Cho Kyuhyun?

Aku segera bangkit meninggalkan laptopku dan mengambil air minum dan meneguknya sekilas. Aku tersenyum senang, entahlah setelah hampir satu tahun aku vakum dari dunia yang penuh bahaya dan menantang, dan tiba-tiba aku merasa tergugah untuk bisa menjerat Kyuhyun dan memasukkannya ke penjara.

Ini bukan hanya untuk kesenanganku saja, namun juga intuisi yang menarikku untuk mengurusi perkara yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun, entahlah aku merasa Kehidupan Cho Kyuhyun dan dengan segala kriminalitasnya yang tertutup rapi, itu menyimpan banyak kasus lain yang berliku dan menarik.

Aku kembali duduk, dan memperhatikan foto Cho Kyuhyun yang tertera di antara tulisanku. Dia yang tak terjangkau dan sulit tersentuh layaknya pangeran, haha. Aku sedikit tergelak dan bernafsu melihat fotonya itu.

Bukan apa-apa, ungkapan itu memang benar kawan. Sebuah kriminalitas yang dia lakukan tak ada satupun yang dapat dibuktikan, orang-orang dari kepolisian yang bekerja lewat belakang selalu menggeram kesal, karena hampir semua tuduhan tak bisa menyudutkannya, dia memiliki alibi yang sempurna di setiap 'kesenangannya'.

Itulah maksudku kenapa ungkapan Kyuhyun sulit tersentuh layaknya pangeran. Apakah aku berlebihan?

Aku melihat ada _e-mail_ masuk dan segera membukanya,

_Aku melihat Cho Kyuhyun keluar dari apartemennya, menggunakan mobil Ford Fussion-nya yang berwarna merah._

Akhirnya setelah seharian aku menunggu, aku bisa membuntutinya lagi. aku tahu dia akan pergi kemana.

Saatnya aku menyamar, oke mungkin ini akan sedikit menjijikkan. Tapi aku sudah mahir dengan semua jenis penyamaran. Setelah beberapa jam, aku memperhatikan detail baju yang kukenakan lewat pantulan cermin. Gaun panjang yang terjuntai dengan belahan pinggir mencapai batas terendah pangkal pahaku, bahu yang terekspos, tonjolan payudara palsu yang menantang. Lalu _make up_ yang simpel namun tegas menghiasi wajahku, dan juga rambut panjang palsu yang terurai sampai menutupi dadaku..

Aku terkagum sendiri, ini lumayan memuaskan. Seperti seorang wanita nakal kelas atas dan juga, aku sekilas menggigit salah satu jemariku dan mengerlingkan mata pada pantulan diriku sendiri di cermin besar ini.

Gosh..Hentikan! Aku benar-benar seperti wanita penggoda.

Tanpa membuang waktu aku segera memakai mantelku, menyembunyikan pistol revolverku dan memakai _high heels_ setinggi 15 cm. Astaga, aku sudah lama tak menyamar sebagai wanita lagi dan mengenakan ini, aku sedikit terhuyung-huyung sebentar untuk menyeimbangkan langkah.

Dan setelah itu aku menuju mobilku. Saatnya beraksi.

.

**Scandal with You**

**ChoKyu with HyunMing**

.

Aku bernafas lega, setelah _security_ memeriksa kartu undangan yang aku bawa ternyata dengan sempurna tak di curigai, lalu aku melewati alat mendeteksi metal dan revolverku juga selamat, hmm tentu saja revolver yang kusembunyikan di dompetku telah kulapisi karbon alumunium.

Setelah itu aku masuk dan menyimpan mantel, aku sedikit terpukau dengan keadaan di dalam ruangan _oscestra_ ini, isinya semua hampir kebanyakan keturunan atau bisa kusebut anak dari para sastrawan kaya, konglomerat, petinggi dunia kedokteran, juga keturunan para marga yang terpandang, lihat saja baju _design_ eksklusif yang mereka kenakan demi sebuah jamuan 'kecil' ini, terlihat mahal dan di jahit sendiri manik-maniknya oleh sang perancang.

Untung pakaian yang kukenakan merupakan gaun campuran kulit macan dan sutra, ini merupakan hadiah dari salah satu korban penyamaranku setahun yang lalu, aku bersyukur ini berguna untuk saat ini.

Aku terkejut, ada sepasang mata yang baru saja memperhatikanku, dengan sesantai mungkin aku tersenyum manis dan membalikkan badanku. Aku sungguh gugup, dan segera mengambil segelas _wine_ terbaik yang di suguhkan pramusaji.

Aku segera meminumnya dengan gaya elegan dan terhormat, layaknya mereka disini. Aku kesini untuk mengawasi seseorang bukan untuk malah diawasi sepasang mata itu. aku memantapkan lagi tujuanku, yang sempat hilang karena memperhatikan para manusia yang ada di ruangan ini.

Aku berbalik, dan aku mendapati Kyuhyun dengan tuxedo-nya berwarna _blue dark_ dan dasi kupu-kupu yang terlihat pas di tempatnya, jangan lupakan rambut ikalnya kini telah berubah gaya menjadi _red wine_ dengan potongan pendek yang memperlihatkan kening dan alisnya yang tegas, menandakan dia tipikal orang yang keras kepala dan mengerikan.

Dan tentu saja senyuman menyeringainya selalu terulas yang membuat para wanita terhormat itu tak memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah _stoic_ itu.

Dia sedang mengobrol dengan salah satu wanita di sudut sana, yang menurutku perkiraanku akan menjadi 'incarannya' malam ini, aku tahu itu. Karena dataku selalu akurat.

Wanita itu terlihat polos dan benar-benar polos layaknya kucing rumahan, aku bisa melihat wanita itu bahkan menyimpan sesuatu di dalam pandangannya itu terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Hai nona seksi.." seseorang mendekatiku dan menepuk pantatku, bahkan aku hampir lupa bahkan aku saat ini adalah seorang wanita dan itu hampir membuatku tak menoleh padanya.

"Hae, kenapa kau lama sekali datang.."

Lee Donghae, _He is my partner._ Yang tadi sore mengirimiku _email_. Dia satu-satunya _spy_ intelijen yang masih berhubungan baik denganku, atau bahkan dia yang sekarang mendukung aksi gilaku dalam pengejaran alibi dan barang bukti 'kesenangan' Kyuhyun.

Dia berbisik "Selain Kyuhyun yang kau buntuti, aku juga punya tugas lain untuk memata-matai seseorang di ruangan ini. Kau juga harus membantuku"

Kemudian dia menjauhkan dirinya dan tersenyum polos padaku, aku hanya mengangguk dan meneguk _wine_-ku, lalu ekor mataku memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan wanita itu,

"Uhukk..Uhukk.."

"Kau ini kenapa?"

Aku tersedak seketika, sepasang mata itu lagi menatap tajam dan juga menurut instingku sebagai seorang laki-laki, tatapan itu mesum juga berhasrat.

Donghae membantu mengelapi bibirku yang beroles lipstik berwarna merah marun, "Lipstickmu terhapus sebagian, bibirmu tak menantang lagi"

Dia terkekeh, menyebalkan. Untung aku membawa peralatan _make up_. Kalau tidak ini akan sangat memalukan dan rencanaku kacau.

Kucolek sisa lipstick dari sudut bibirku, dan mengoleskannya pada bibir Donghae dengan _gesture_ nakal "Apa ini cukup menantangmu, tuan?" Donghae tergagap seketika, huh rasakan itu ikan! Dan tentu saja orang-orang di sekitarku memperhatikan dengan merona, aku tak peduli.

"Ishh.. Kau ini!"

"Hehe..Tuan ikan, aku permisi dulu. Aku ingin memperbaiki _lipstick_-ku ini"

Aku berlalu menuju toilet, sambil memperhatikan sekitarku. Ya maksudku memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang siapa tahu saja dia menghilang dan melancarkan aksinya membawa 'mangsanya' itu pergi dari jamuan membosankan ini. Mereka masih disana dan mengambil gelas _wine, _lalu tersenyum satu sama lain.

Setelah di depan kamar mandi aku hampir saja memasuki toilet pria, Bodohnya! Hey, itu insting yang secara ilmiah yang berjalan sendiri, namun belum aku mengubah pijakan kakiku ke toilet wanita, sepasang tangan menarikku dan membekap mulutku. Astaga ada apa ini?

Tangan itu mendekap erat tubuhku dan aku hanya bisa memperhatikan jalan yang kulewati. Melawan? Tanganku di kunci rapat di belakang tubuhku, sedang kakiku yang biasanya _refleks_ menendang dalam keadaan seperti ini, kini tak berfungsi. _High heels_ ini menghalangi aksiku, sial!

Brakk!

Tubuhku terbanting ke salah satu salah jendela yang besar ini, lalu dia mengunci tubuh semakin rapat. Aku terbelalak kaget melihat siapa yang menyeretku ke ruangan penuh kaca ini, aku bahkan dapat merasakan deru nafas memburu dari orang ini.

"Hai manis.." Suara berat dan basah itu sangat kukenal, maksudku suara ini sering ada di layar kaca dan terdengar di alat penyadapku.

Dia Cho Kyuhyun. ini menggelikan, tatapan mesum dan berhasrat tadi memang milik orang ini. Astaga bagaimana bisa aku tertangkap oleh orang yang sedang kuselidiki, tak mungkin aku membiarkan diriku terbunuh oleh tangannya ini sekarang, aku tak bisa menerima ini. Perasaanku jadi cemas seketika.

Aku segera melayangkan salah satu tanganku yang terbebas, untuk menotok syaraf di lehernya. Dan itu akan membuatnya tak bergerak seperti patung, itulah salah satu kesempatanku kabur. Namun sebelum aksiku berhasil, aku tak menyangka tangannya lebih cekatan dari pergerakanku dan akhirnya tanganku berakhir di atas kepalaku. Sial!

Dia menyeringai dan menjilat bibirnya "Dari kejauhan saja kau sudah terlihat sangat hot, dan menantang hasratku untuk memasukimu. Apalagi sekarang dari dekat, aku tak tahu harus kudeskripsikan dengan kata-kata vulgar apalagi, untuk menggambarkannya"

Gila! Aku memang lupa saat ini aku sedang menyamar, dasar pikun! Dan kesalahanku yang lain adalah aku tak tahu pakaian ini terlalu seksi untukku, dan apakah aku terlihat begitu _hot_?

Tapi tunggu, itu artinya nyawaku tak dalam bahaya, tapi mungkin dia menganggap aku ini wanita, aku rasa suasananya ini lebih mengerikan!

Dia mengelus pahaku yang terbuka bebas akibat belahan panjang itu, dengan gerakan lembut dan sesekali meremasnya. Ya tuhan, bisakah kita akhiri ini sekarang?

Aku berusaha tersenyum dan menggigit bibirku dengan sensual "Terima kasih untuk pujianmu tuan" Aku segera mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun yang sepertinya terperangah melihat kelakuanku barusan "Aku seorang wanita yang sudah memiliki suami tuan, dan suamiku itu menunggu di luar dengan noda lipstick di bibirnya"

Huh..Untunglah otakku bekerja cepat, dari data yang aku kumpulkan hampir sebuah wanita yang dia perkosa itu berstatus lajang, dan belum menikah. Jadi aku menyimpulkan si kriminalis ini takkan menyentuh seorang wanita yang bersuami. Ya, dia sedikit 'bermoral'lah dalam hal itu..

Dengan langkah pelan namun pasti aku menggapai knop pintu, dan membalikkan tubuhku yang ternyata di belakangku tepat ada Kyuhyun, tatapannya seperti itu lagi. aku sedikit bergidik namun berakting sesantai mungkin.

Aku mengerlingkan mataku ke arahnya, entahlah aku menikmati peran sebagai wanita seksi ini, sekarang "Sampai jumpa tua—"

"Katakan terlebih dahulu siapa namamu, nona"

Dia menarik tanganku dari knop pintu dan menciumnya dengan basah, dia menjilat tanganku. Astaga, tuhan ini menjijikkan! Bolehkah aku membuat hidupku dalam bahaya dan melepaskan rambut palsu ini?

Aku berusaha menarik tanganku sepelan mungkin, layaknya wanita. Dan tersenyum

"Namaku HyunMing, tuan"

"Nama yang tak kalah seksi dan manisnya dirimu, nona" Katanya, lalu dia menatap ke arah bibirku dengan seksama. Aku merasa dalam bahaya,

"Sebelum berpisah ijinkan aku membersihkan lipstick di bibirmu itu, nona"

"Ne?"

"Ku anggap mimik wajahmu yang polos namun nakal itu, mengiyakan permintaanku"

Dalam sepersekian detik aku masih mencernakan keadaan layaknya seorang 'wanita' yang polos, sebuah benda lembut yang mendarat di atas bibirku, sangat tebal dan menjilat semua sudut bibirku, lalu ada objek yang berjarak dengan wajahku hanya beberapa mili saja, mata yang terpejam dan tangan yang menarik tengkukku sehingga aku harus menengadah.

Suasana ini seperti sebuah..sepasang manusia tengah berciuman!

Astaga! Penjahat buruanku ini menciumku! Ini gila!

.

.

TBC or END?

P.S. Jika kalian kenal cara menulisku, kalian akan tahu siapa saya~ kkk

If ended, that's mean I would delete from here and repost in my blog.

Thank Kyu ^^

JOYERS.. KEEP CALM AND LOVE, SUPPORT KYUMIN!

Annyeong~ :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Aigoo.. saya salah yak malah main2 tebak2an~**

**Demi apapun saya bukanlah author senior yang tentunya favorit saya juga –Sigmame, juga Mami ju2e— kenapa banyak yang nyangka saya ini sigmame ;_;**

**Saya juga bukan Chagalli, ataupun Park Min Rin xD**

**Yesungdah.. saya mah mau tetep nyamar aja kayak HyunMing..fufufu**

**Saya mempublish fic lagi disini, semata2 untuk meminta maaf untuk semua readers saya yang (mungkin) telah saya kecewakan..**

**.**

**.**

"**Scandal with You"**

**By Cesillia**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin, **

**Lee Donghae, other Super Junior member, etc.**

**Crime, Romance. Semi Thriller**

**Mature Content for Blood Scene, lil bit a Sex Scene. Yaoi, Typo(s), **

**This fic is Mine, I don't care with antis, b'cause I'm just concerned with KyuMin.**

**Jika anda tidak suka dengan cerita saya silahkan tinggal halaman ini, jangan membuang-buang waktu anda untuk membacanya dan berakhir dengan membash saya.**

**NO COPAS AND PLAGIARIZM!**

**BGM : Hyuna Feat Jang Hyung Seung – Trouble Maker || Agnez Monica – Coke Bottle || Ode to Joy from Beethoven's 9 Sym' ||**

.

.

**EnJOY ^^**

**.**

**.**

**KyuHyun POV**

Sekilas aku menjilat lelehan saliva yang turut tumpah di sekitar daguku, rasanya bahkan masih terasa manis dan membuatku bernafsu.

Wanita itu benar-benar hebat, rasanya aku baru menemukan bibir yang selembut dan semanis itu. Bahkan jika aku boleh berlebihan, hanya dengan menatap mata nakalnya, aroma vanilla yang menyeruak dari tubuhnya, bibir seksi itu dan 'sekedar' mencicipinya saja, libidoku seperti tersulut viagra.

Aku bahkan tak sempat meremas bokong atau dadanya yang sintal itu. Aku mendesah pelan, sekarang aku hanya seorang diri yang masih berfantasi merasakan kulit pahanya selembut kapas itu.

Ya, wanita _hot_ bernama HyunMing itu meninggalkanku. Dan hebatnya dia dapat meloloskan diri dari pengaruh_ pheromone_ yang aku 'keluarkan'. Sebelum aku berhasil meremas dadanya, dia dengan secepat kilat melepaskan tautan bibir kami dan memutar tubuhnya, lalu pergi begitu saja dengan _flying kiss_ menggodanya.

Sial! Siapa wanita bernama HyunMing itu? Kenapa aku baru bertemu dengannya, membuatku merasa sesak saja. Padahal jika aku masih berani, aku pasti bisa membuatnya telanjang dan mendesah hebat disini.

Shit! 'Adik'ku rasanya masih terasa menegang, otakku masih saja berfantasi mengingat lekuk tubuhnya dan _gesture-_nya yang _hot_, aku sedikit menyesal membiarkannya lolos begitu saja.

Aku segera membuka pintu ruangan kaca ini, dan memejamkan mataku sekilas. Aku masih punya buruan lain, jadi nikmati saja buruan itu, Ya betul, harusnya seperti itu.

Aku mulai berjalan kembali ke jamuan tersebut, sekilas mengancingkan jas-ku yang terlihat berantakan. Dan memperhatikan ke setiap sudut. Itu dia! Wanita seksi itu sudah memolesi lagi bibirnya dengan lipstick berwarna menantang itu.

Mataku langsung saja tertuju pada HyunMing, sekilas aku menelan salivaku. Dia tengah menggandeng seorang pria berambut pirang dengan noda lipstick di bibirnya, jadi itu suaminya. Terlihat polos dan tak cocok untuk seorang _hot_ seperti HyunMing.

Aku segera mengendalikan diri dan berjalan dengan santai menuju beberapa kenalanku, tanpa sadar aku menoleh kembali ke arahnya, aku menangkap dia tengah menatapku, sekilas dia membungkuk dan tersenyum nakal lagi padaku—bibir yang setengah digigit mencoba mengundang sesuatu dariku.

Apa dia mencoba menggoda atau menantangku huh?

Aku memalingkan wajahku dan mengambil segelas _wine_, lalu bergabung dalam pembicaraan mereka. aku harus menahan diri sebentar, buruanku malam ini entah tengah pergi kemana. Aku bisa melampiaskannya pada 'buruan'ku itu.

Aku sekilas melirik ke arah wanita seksi itu, aku terkejut. Dia berjalan keluar dengan tergesa bersama suaminya. Akan kemana mereka? bukankah jamuan ini belum selesai?

Entahlah, aku merasa penasaran dengan mereka. aku meninggalkan pembicaraan bersama temanku dan segera mengikuti langkah mereka keluar, Ah tidak! Itu terlalu memalukan. Sebaiknya aku melihatnya melalui jendela besar itu, aku segera kesana dan melihat pasangan itu berdiri di depan sebuah mobil, aku segera berjalan ke balkon.

Cih, aku kira mereka akan kemana atau melakukan apa, mereka malah berciuman di bawah sana. Apa mereka tergesa-gesa hanya untuk berciuman? Ck..Aku tahu HyunMing, kau mengetahui keberadaanku dan berusaha menghindariku. Kau tertangkap HyunMing!

Aku tak peduli lagi dengan buruanku malam ini, wanita seksi itu membuat segala fantasi liarku hanya berpusat padanya. Dan aku ingin kau bertanggung jawab HyunMing,

Aku berdiri di depan _security _"Boleh aku melihat kartu undangan untuk seorang wanita bernama HyunMing?"

"Tapi untuk apa, tuan?"

"Aku perlu melihat alamatnya, nona itu meninggalkan sesuatu"

Petugas itu segera memberikan kartu undangan milik wanita itu, rasanya aku tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangku. Awas kau HyunMing setelah ini—

"Apa?!"

Aku memperhatikan barisan alamat dari kartu undangan itu, rasanya sulit kupercaya.

Disana hanya tertera keterangan Seoul? Dan barisan alamat sebelum Seoul itu seperti menghilang, ada apa ini? Ah..Aku tahu pasti trik ini.

Tulisan yang dicetak dengan tinta mengandung lilin dan cairan asam jeruk nipis, tulisan itu akan bereaksi dalam beberapa jam, lalu menghilang. Dan butuh api dari lilin lagi untuk membuatnya timbul kembali. Pintar juga wanita seksi itu, dan sepertinya HyunMing memang bukan wanita sembarang.

Dia takkan bisa membodohiku, aku menyimpan kartu itu ke saku jas.

Tutt..

"Halo, Cari tahu apapun tentang wanita bernama HyunMing, Ya. Wanita itu datang ke jamuan malam ini.."

Piip.

**.**

**Scandal with You**

**ChoKyu with HyunMing**

**.**

**SungMin POV**

"Ming, Argh..Leherku kram dan sepertinya akan patah! ! Apa sekarang boleh selesai?"

Refleks aku mendorong tubuh Donghae yang tadi kudekap, lalu tersenyum tak berdosa padanya.

Sekilas aku melihat ke atas balkon, si Kriminalis mesum itu sudah menghilang. Aku bisa menghirup nafasku dengan lega.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Ming, sampai-sampai harus berakting seperti orang yang tengah berciuman? Penyamaranmu terbongkar eoh?"

Kulihat Donghae mengusap tengkuknya dengan raut wajah kesakitan, sepertinya aku tadi menarik lehernya terlalu keras.

Kusibakkan 'rambutku' yang menghalangi sebelah sisi wajahku "Justru gara-gara penyamaran ini, aku dalam bahaya!"

Donghae sepertinya sangat antusias dan mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku, lalu dia berbisik dan melihat sekitar "Katakan, apa ada anak konglomerat yang tertarik pada sosok HyunMing?"

Dia tergelak, segera saja aku menggeplak kepalanya dengan dompetku yang berisikan _revolver_. "Si Cho Kyuhyun itu hampir saja memperkosaku, memalukan!"

"Apa? Hmmphh—Hahaha"

Donghae langsung tertawa sepuas hatinya, aku mengusap wajahku dengan kasar. Menyesal membukakan mulutku hanya untuk bersuara tentang kejadian memalukan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kalian mungkin penasaran bagaimana aku bisa 'melepaskan diri' dari si Kriminalis itu. Dimana aku 'tertangkap' oleh bibir si kriminalis mesum itu, saat itu aku berusaha mendorongnya dia malah merapatkan tubuhnya lagi dan parahnya tanpa melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan berusaha menggerayami tubuhku, itu benar-benar membuatku was-was layaknya seorang gadis yang akan di perkosa, namun dalam cakupanku tentu saja aku takut terbongkar tentang penyamaran ini. Hei, bukankah tak lucu juga, jika ada seorang kriminalis mesum _shock_ karena seorang yang akan di perkosanya adalah seorang pria?

aku benar-benar gugup dan ketakutan saat itu! Tapi aku tak berhenti berpikir untuk mengeluarkan segala macam trik yang kupunya, saat Kyuhyun mulai mengarahkan tangannya naik ke perutku. Dengan secepat aku memutar tubuhku ke bawah dan akhirnya dapat melewati tubuh Kyuhyun dan menggapai knop pintu lalu berlari ke kamar mandi, dan segera menghubungi Donghae.

Tuhan..rasanya masih sangat nyata, entah dia memang seorang _good kisser_ yang mungkin mempunyai 'seni tinggi' dalam permainan ciumannya, dia bermain cukup lama dan menghisap kuat bibirku dari berbagai sudut dengan keahliannya. Kalian tahu, leherku ini sampai sakit karena dia tarik sekuat tenaga dan dalam beberapa menit aku tak bisa menggerakan tubuhku, seperti ada sesuatu dalam ciumannya.

Aku hampir terjebak dalam keadaan 'aneh' sesaat itu, Jika saja intuisi tak memperingatkanku.

"Apakah akan ada kisah cinta si Penjahat dan wanita seksi?"

Aku segera melayangkan tatapan tajam pada _partner-_ku ini, lelucon macam apa itu? Kisah cinta? Itu hanya untuk pihak si mesum itu, karena wanita seksi ini hanyalah fiktif. Kasihan sekali si kriminalis itu..Cih,

Aku mulai jengah mendengar tawa ikan yang masih mengalun dari mulut Donghae "Hentikan tawamu, atau usaha kita barusan sia-sia dan aku takkan membantumu lagi"

Aku memainkan sebuah kertas penting bagi Donghae, aku bertaruh dia takkan pernah menyia-nyiakan semua bantuanku.

Dia segera menahan mulutnya, yang kelihatan masih ingin mengeluarkan alunan tawa mengejekku.

"J-jangan seperti itu, aku masih membutuhkan bantuan dari seorang HyunMing, ayolah..Aku hanya tertawa. Dulu juga kau pernah menertawakan aku sampai berurai air mata karena seorang wanita tua yang aku mata-matai, mengajakku berkencan romantis. Ini adil bukan?"

"Haha Oh tentang itu—hei bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya..Haha—Ehmm—Baiklah..Ah, iya Donghae, apa kau tak curiga dengan wanita tomboy bernama Amber itu?"

"Apa?"

"Dia mengenakan _bracelet_ langka itu dan—"

"Dan potongan batu _sapphire_ yang menjadi bandulnya"

"Aku rasa ini bukan hanya sekedar tugas mata-mata untukmu, Hae"

Dia menghela nafasnya dan menatapku serius "Aku tahu, dan tentang masalah _bracelet_ itu apa kau yakin organisasi itu benar-benar ada?"

Aku menggeleng sedih dan menyuruh dia ikut masuk ke dalam mobil, sepertinya Donghae masih saja 'memelihara' sifat teledornya. Pembicaraan seperti ini bisa saja terekam pada kamera pengintai canggih yang terpasang di setiap sudut gedung _orcestra_ ini.

"Apa kau meragukanku? Sudah jelas kematian professor Kim Young nim yang mengenaskan itu—dengan tangannya yang menggunakan jenis _bracelet_ yang hampir tak pernah di produksi di Korea, Jepang, atau di negara manapun itu— terlebih batu _shappire_ berjenis _Golden Double star_ yang menjadi bandulnya itu, kau tahu itu batu _sapphire_ langka dan mahal, lagipula terlalu dangkal jika kau bilang itu buatan tangan. Sama seperti _bracelet_ yang digunakan Amber barusan, tipe, potongan batu _sapphire_ dan penampilan _bracelet_ sama dengan milik Young nim. Tidak ada kebetulan yang sama persis seperti itu"

Donghae hanya mengganggukan kepalanya, sepertinya dia menyetujui ucapanku. Segera kulepas rambut palsu ini, lalu mengambil _tissue_ untuk mengelap lipstick yang masih menempel di bibirku,

"Tapi apa kau yakin Amber merupakan salah satu anggotanya, kau tahu aku sudah memata-matainya dari 4 hari yang lalu. Dan semua data yang menunjukkan bahwa Amber hanya penggerak organisasi anti pemerintah di kampusnya, dan memang itulah data yang kuperlukan"

Aku melihat keluar kaca mobil dimana orang yang kami bicarakan keluar gedung tersebut dengan gaya casualnya, dia menggandeng orang lain. Aku tersenyum.

"Amber mungkin memang bukan anggota organisasi yang tengah aku kejar, tapi aku yakin saudaranya adalah salah satu anggotanya"

**.**

**Scandal with You**

**ChoKyu with HyunMing**

**.**

Kukenakan _v-neck_ pink kesayanganku, lalu menaruh segelas _wine_ beserta beberapa es.

Kembali aku berkutat dengan artikel dan data-data pentingku, setelah meninggalkan pembicaraan di mobil itu, sesampainya di apartemen pikiranku terbelah menjadi 2, yaitu untuk si kriminalis Kyuhyun dan sebuah organisasi rahasia yang informasinya masih samar.

Ya, sebelum aku tertarik pada dunia kriminal Cho Kyuhyun, Jujur saja sebelum itu aku lebih tertarik pada kematian Kim Young nim yang pelakunya tak lain adalah Kyuhyun, jauh sebelum itu Kim Young nim adalah warga Korea Utara, yang menjadi objek mata-mataku. Dia salah satu pengembang nuklir dan senjata biologis. Sebenarnya dia orang yang tak tertarik untuk mengembangkan _project_ nuklir dengan alasan membuang waktunya, namun suatu hari dia sendiri yang melontarkan jika bayarannya 10 kali lebih besar dari upah pejabat Korea Utara, dia akan menyumbangkan pengetahuannya untuk membantu negaranya, jika tidak ia lebih memilih meninggalkan Korea. Jelas uanglah yang menjadi patokan professor matrealist ini.

Dan saat itu, pimpinan pengembang Nuklir lebih memilih membiarkannya pergi, namun saat itulah aku mempunyai misi memata-matai dia dan mengikutinya ke Korea Selatan, yaitu disini.

Bukankah aku pernah menceritakan kepada kalian bahwa Kyuhyun pernah membuat pengembangan senjata biologis bersama orang-orang mengerikan? Nah, salah satunya adalah Kim Young nim, kurang lebih setahun yang lalu dengan semua koneksi yang kupunya aku dapat menemukan kecacatan pada data palsunya, dan dari dokumen penting yang kutemukan di sebuah villa miliknya, dia bekerja pada semua organisasi rahasia. Aku sempat kehilangan data yang lainnya tentang organisasi apa itu tapi dari observasi yang kulakukan, Ini bukan organisasi pemerintah Korea selatan, namun ada di bawah kekuatan yang lebih besar dari itu.

Dan saat aku memiliki titik terang, Kyuhyun sudah membunuh Kim Young nim, juga dari sanalah jalan salah satu _partner_-ku temanku terbunuh.

Mengenai masalah organisasi ini aku belum bisa mengatakan apa motifnya, namun aku bisa memastikan bahwa _Bracelet_ itu adalah penunjuk identitas dalam organisasi itu atau bisa kubilang kode. Dan Kyuhyun yang pernah bekerja sama sekaligus membunuh Kim Young nim, tak bisa kutebak bahwa dia juga terlibat atau merupakan salah satu sanggotanya. Yang aku tahu, Kyuhyun itu menyimpan _prototype_ dari senjata biologis yang pernah mereka kembangkan.

Sekilas aku meminum _wine-_ku, dan mengalihkan beberapa dokumen. Tadinya aku takkan mengembangkan penyelidikanku tentang kematian Kim Young nim, dan tentang organisasi rahasia itu. Karena aku rasa itu hanya membuang-buang waktuku dan membahayakan kehidupanku yang sudah tenang dengan 'kehidupan yang sebenarnya', tapi seperti pada urusanku untuk mengusut kehidupan Kyuhyun, selalu ada dorongan dan insting yang menarikku untuk semua ini.

Naluriku selalu berkata, bahwa ini akan membawaku pada jalan keluar dari—Ya, sepertinya selama ini ada tekanan besar di sekitarku, aku tak tahu apa itu. Tapi aku yakin setiap waktu nyawaku bisa melayang.

Drrt..Drrt..

Aku melihat panggilan masuk, itu Donghae.

"_Ming, besok malam kau harus sudah siap, dan harus tepat waktu"_

"Aku mengerti, ikan"

"_Tapi, aku takkan bersamamu. Aku jadi penyusup untuk malam itu, aku mengandalkanmu di pesta"_

"Baiklah, aku mengerti ikan—"

Piip.

Dasar, ikan menyebalkan, dia menutup pembicaraan kami saat aku belum menyelesaikan perkataanku.

Aku sedikit meregangkan otot-otot kakiku, Urghh _high heels_ itu membuat betis ini sedikit pegal. Dan besok aku harus mengenakannya lagi? Oh lupakan, mari kita nikmati saja waktu ini, waktu dimana aku berpakaian normal dan tanpa _make up_ juga _high heels_ itu.

Aku mulai mengantuk, tapi perutku masih berontak. Baiklah, aku segera berjalan menuju _pantry_ dan melihat apa yang kupunya di dalam kulkas..

Ting tong!

Siapa malam-malam seperti ini yang bertamu, apa jangan-jangan ikan itu.. Aku segera menuju pintu, bukankah aku selalu bilang untuk menjaga keselamatan satu sama lain, dia tak boleh berkunjung sekalipun kesini.

"Ada apa—"

"Halo, maaf aku tetangga barumu~"

Aku mendapati seorang pria berwajah ceria dengan senyuman lebar terkembang di bibirnya, aku menyerngit sebentar. Bukankah aku tak mempunyai tetangga di apartemen ini?

"Ya ada apa?"

"Boleh aku meminta air minum _hyung_? Aku baru saja pindah ke apartemen ini dan tak tahu daerah sekitar sini"

Dia kembali menunjukkan senyuman lebar itu, matanya hampir menghilang dan aku tak bisa melihat atau membaca pikirannya. Bukan aku tak percaya dengan pria berwajah polos ini, tapi..

"Kau bisa ambil sendiri"

Aku mempersilahkan dia masuk dan mengambil air mineral dari kulkas, dia sedikit melirik-lirik sekeliling _pantry_ yang hampir tak tersentuh ini.

Setelah itu dia berjalan ke kembali ke arah pintu, lalu berbalik sebentar dan tersenyum "Terima kasih banyak untuk airnya, namaku Onew~"

Aku mengabaikan uluran tangannya dan hanya mengikutinya tersenyum, lalu menutup pintu. Terserah jika dia menganggapku dingin, tapi aku selalu menjadi orang yang berhati-hati. Ditambah aku teringat dengan 'mantan' pekerjaanku.

Jadi tadipun aku lebih memilih dia mengambil air sendiri ketimbang aku yang menyodorkannya, setidaknya sidik jariku yang pernah menempel di botol air itu akan menghilang karena embun di dalam kulkas.

Lekas aku berbalik dan mengambil beberapa _cake_, yang masih ada di dalam kulkas.

**.**

**Scandal with You**

**ChoKyu with HyunMing**

**.**

Pesta yang membosankan seperti biasa, berbagai hal mewah dan mahal yang tak pernah terlepas dari semua itu, dan jangan lupakan sedikit bumbu obrolan bisnis dan politik di setiap sudutnya. Aku tak tahu disana akan ada seorang pimpinan intelijen Korea Selatan, untunglah aku menyamar lagi, selama ini dia cukup jeli dan mengenaliku. Kami pernah beberapa kali terlibat insiden kecil sebagai musuh dalam menjalankan tugas mata-mata dulu. Hmm..Aku rasa banyak hal yang menarik yang terjadi belakangan ini.

Saat aku sudah berada di dalam mobilku, aku melakukan percobaan kecil. Setelah memakai sarung tangan, Aku mengambil batang kotak korek api, dan mengambil beberapa batang dari sana, juga aku mengambil lem UHU yang telah kusiapkan, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kotak kecil. Kemudian aku mengambil 2 buah kartu nama, menempelkan solatip dan melepaskannya lagi, lalu mengalihkannya untuk ditempelkan pada sebuah mika tipis.

Setelah itu aku masukkan ke dalam kotak tersebut, tinggal menunggu hasilnya setelah 10 menit.

Sekilas aku teringat dengan saudara Amber yang tadi juga muncul dalam pesta ulang tahun Amber, yaitu Luna.

Aku menyalakan _mp3_ sebentar, hanya untuk membuang sedikit waktu. Alunan intrumental piano _ode to Joy_ dari _Symphony no. 9_ karya Ludwig van Beethoven, membuatku sedikit realex.

Keyakinanku semakin kuat, ketika aku mengajak bicara Amber dan menanyakan sebuah _bracelet_ berbandul Batu _white sapphire_ yang pernah dia pakai adalah milik Luna. Tak salah lagi, jika percobaanku saat ini menghasilkan apa yang ku butuhkan, maka aku tinggal meneruskan penyelidikanku dan itu setidaknya membawaku jalan yang yang lebih terang dalam mengungkap identitas organisasi rahasia itu.—Artikel yang kubuat akan semakin menarik dan lengkap.

Aku terpejam, meresapi alunan intrumental itu. Syair pujian untuk sukacita, kenyamanan dan ketentraman itu akan melewati berbagai melodi kehidupan, sebuah melodi itu awalnya akan terdengar pelan membuai, lalu tempo yang membuat perasaan semangat, kacau, sedih, lalu di akhiri dengan dentuman pelan kembali, layaknya keseimbangan sebuah emosi dalam kehidupan. Begitupun jalan hidupku.

Pekerjaan yang pernah membuatku bangga dan senang, namun di balik itu ada tekanan, tantangan dan resiko besar yang mesti kuhadapi. Namun saat aku terjatuh dan meninggalkan pekerjaan itu, aku harus bersiap dengan resiko yang lain yang menunggu nyawaku melayang, jika aku dapat melewatinya, aku yakin aku akan bisa hidup tenang.

Saat melodi itu berhenti, refleks aku membuka mata. Ini sudah 15 menit, aku membuka kotak itu dan mengambil mika tipis tersebut. Aku membuka solatipnya, perlahan mika buram seperti beruap itu semakin jelas dan menunjukkan hasilnya. Aku tersenyum puas seketika.

Di mika ini terdapat sidik jari Amber, terlebih untukku—sidik Jari Luna.

Segera kumasukkan kedalam plastik dan menyimpannya ke tas kecil 'wanita' yang kubawa, bukankah sudah kubilang aku hari ini menyamar lagi?

Tutt..

"Donghae, aku berhasil mendapatkan sidik jari Amber untukmu, sekarang kau dimana?"

Donghae terdengar berbisik di sebrang telepon _"Bagus Ming! Aku baru saja mendapatkan data yang kubutuhkan, sekarang..Ugh, aku sedang berusaha menjadi pelayan. Kau pergi duluan saja"_

"Baiklah"

Aku segera menutup teleponku, setelah melihat sekitar yang sepi, segera kutekan salah satu tombol otomatis di sekitar _dashboard_, tombol itu untuk mengganti plat nomor mobil kesayanganku ini menjadi plat nomor yang lain, lalu kujalankan mobilku.

Namun setelah aku memasukki kawasan tol, entah aku yang berhalusinasi karena banyak meminum _wine_ di pesta tadi, atau memang objek di beberapa ratus meter sana adalah kenyataan. Aku melihat sebuah mobil berlawanan arah dan tepat sejajar dengan jalurku, melaju dengan kencang.

Ini gila, bukankah ini jalan tol? Apakah tak ada polisi yang menghentikan pengendara gila itu?

Aku melihat ke pinggirku yang kosong, segera kubanting setir dengan habis ke sebelah kanan, sialnya mobil yang menghadangku itu mengikuti pergerakanku. Apa yang dia lakukan?

Apakah dia pengendara itu tengah mabuk atau—pembunuh bayaran?!

Mobil itu terhenti seketika, tepat hanya tinggal beberapa meter saja. Apa dia menantangku untuk menabraknya? Aku akan segera membanting mobilku ke samping namun, sialnya malah ada mobil yang lewat, benar-benar! Perasaanku cemas dan meledak seketika,

Ini hanya tentang sebuah hitungan mundur antara hidup dan mati, segera kuinjak habis pedal rem, dengan semua keberanian dan kekuatan yang kupunya.

Tuhan.. Aku mohon! Seketika kupejamkan mataku.

**Ckitttttttt!**

"Hosh..Hosh.."

Aku masih merasa nyata dengan deru nafas tercekat ini, kepalaku yang menunduk ke kemudi setir masih terasa bergetar, juga tanganku yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Segera kuangkat kepalaku, dengan pongah aku berjalan keluar dari mobilku, persetan dengan lalu lintas. Segera kubanting pintu mobilku dan melihat apa yang terjadi..

Nafasku kembali tercekat seketika. Tepat hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja, depan mobilku dan mobil _Ford_ merah itu.

Rasanya ini benar-benar percobaan pembunuhan untukku, aku langsung berjalan mengetuk kaca _Ford_ itu dengan brutal, lihat saja aku akan menangkap orang itu dan mengintrogasinya.

"Cepat buka pintunya! Siapa disana!"

Cklekk..

Aku terperangah melihat orang yang turun dari mobil itu, dia memutari mobilnya dan segera berjalan dengan angkuh mendekatiku. Aku hanya bisa mendecih pelan, orang ini..

Aku segera menarik kerah tuxedo-nya sekaligus menghempaskannya dengan penuh amarah

"K-kau..Tsk, apa kau coba membunuhku eoh?!"

Dia hanya tersenyum meremehkan, dan menatapku dengan lekat dan berkedip. Orang ini benar-benar tak waras, benar-benar seorang kriminalis!

Tangannya mulai menyentuh bahuku, dan berusaha membuka cardigan yang kupakai "Tenang nona HyunMing.."

Cho Kyuhyun sedikit berbisik, bahkan mungkin untukku itu terdengar seperti sebuah desahan. Astaga, benar-benar aku kembali lupa ingatan, bagaimana saat ini aku masih memakai baju wanita dan pastinya sedang menyamar.

Aku menghentakkan tangannya, aku merasa ketakutan sekarang. Senyum menyeringai dan tatapan mesum penuh hasratnya kembali terlihat, bukankah dia sudah kubodohi bahwa aku saat itu adalah seorang wanita yang sudah bersuami?

Aku jengah dengan orang ini, lagi-lagi aku bertemu dengannya di tengah penyamaran sebagai wanita, tapi tentunya saat ini aku tak memakai gaun seksi seperti kemarin-kemarin, sehingga aku rasa ini takkan membuatku dalam keadaan bahaya "Apa maksudmu tuan? Menyapa setelah melakukan hal yang tak wajar? Kau berusaha membunuhku eoh?!"

Dia malah tersenyum mesum (lagi), aku segera membalikkan tubuhku tak ada gunanya aku membuang energiku. Namun dalam secepat kilat, aku merasa tanganku di tariknya dan Astaga..

Lagi-lagi orang ini menciumku!

Cukup, waktu itu aku dicium olehnya dan membuatku hampir gila, dan sekarang? Aku segera melayangkan kakiku untuk menghajar 'adiknya', namun dengan cepat pula dia mendorongku bersandar ke pinggir mobilnya, menekan tubuhkku dengan kuat.

Bibir terus saja menjilati permukaan bibirku, mulutku tertutup rapat begitu pula mataku, ini terlalu gila untuk kusaksikan secara mata terbuka, setelah memutar tanganku belakang dan tentu saja itu membuat lenganku ngilu dan sakit— Dia gencar menjilati leherku, rasanya tubuhku merinding seketika.

"Maaf saja, noona HyunMing yang seksi" Dia berhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya dan menatapku dengan tajam "Tapi aku tak bisa melepaskanmu"

"Apa maksudmmpphh—"

Belum sempat aku meneruskan ucapanku, dia segera kembali meraup bibirku dan tentu saja keadaan mulut yang tadi terbuka membuatnya memasukkannya lidahnya dengan leluasa ke mulutku, tidak! Ini gila!

Bibir tebalnya yang melekat basah di permukaan bibirku, mengulum dan menggigitnya, membuatku hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Permainannya yang lihai di dalam mulutku, gelitikan lidahnya ke setiap sudut, sentuhan lidahnya ke lidahku membuat aku hampir saja lengah dan mengeluarkan suara.

Ini terlalu gila untuk kujelaskan!

Rasanya tubuhku melemas seketika, ketika Kyuhyun menekan tengkuk leherku, melumat, menghisap dan menjilati bibirku dengan kasar.

Pikiranku menjadi gila dan tak tertahan oleh keliaran tangannya yang kini meremas bokongku, dan menarik gaunku sedikit demi sedikit hingga rasa dingin mendera sepanjang bawah tubuhku. Rasanya aku ingin mendesah, tapi ini terlalu gila!

Dia melepaskan cumbuannya, dan menjilati saliva yang tumpah di daguku, aku rasanya ingin terkekeh karena geli.

Aku membuka mataku, ketika dia mengecup hidungku. Tepat saat itu aku melihat seringaiannya dan tatapan mesum menahan hasrat "Demi apapun kau lebih nikmat dari wanita manapun, bibir manismu, bokong seksimu, mata sayumu..Oh, Bersiaplah HyunMing~"

Dia menjilat telingaku dengan pelan dan tentu saja itu membuatku merinding sekaligus geli, lalu dia berbisik sekilas "Ah—Atau bisa kupanggil kau dengan nama Sungmin?"

Degg!

Apa katanya?! Dari mana dia tahu nama itu? nama yang kugunakan di Korea Selatan ini, Apa penyamaranku terbongkar secepat ini?!

Tapi..

Aku menatap Kyuhyun tanpa bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutanku. Dia malah kembali menyeringai dan menutup mulutku dengan tangannya, sebelum aku berontak dan melakukan apapun. Tiba-tiba rasanya badanku melayang dan mengantuk seketika, ada apa denganku?

Sekilas aku melihat samar-samar sebuah batu _sapphire_ biru yang tergantung di tangan seseorang yang mendekapku,

Itu.. _Bracelet_—

.

.

.

TBC~

P.S. Sepertinya fic saya ini akan lebih banyak kriminalnya, daripada romantisnya.

**Thanks for my Lovely Reviewer and Reader** :))

Buat yang request KyuHyun POV, aku turutin di chap ini :D

Buat yang nanya fic ini akan berapa chap, saya gatau mungkin karena alur yang saya gunakan lambat, fic ini akan lama :), adakah yang mau jadi pembaca setia fic aneh saya ini?:3 fufufu~

Sidernya buat fic ini terlalu banyak, kalo sidernya masih banyak saya gantung aja fic ini ah..fufufu~ *ceritanya ngancem*

See u later^^/

Bye~~

Setelah baca, alangkah baiknya meninggalkan review :D


	3. Chapter 3

Lagi-lagi ada yang menebak jati diri saya yak._.

Ko main2 tebak2annya malah berlanjut ini._. Sepertinya jati diri saya takkan terbongkar dengan mudah *pasang topeng*~fufufu

Saya bukan Audrey musaena, Rainy hearT, fe8, dan yang lainnya. Kayaknya readers saya ini seneng menjadi _detective_ XD, ada juga yang bilang mencoba peruntungan._. kkkk~

**.**

**.**

"**Scandal with You"**

**By Cesillia**

Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin,

Manager, other Super Junior member, etc. some official pair

Crime, Romance. Semi Thriller

Mature Content for Blood Scene, lil bit a Sex Scene. Yaoi, Typo(s),

**Warning Rape Scene (failed) for this Chap!**

**If you don't like, you can skip or get out from this page. **

**This fic is Mine, I don't care with antis, b'cause I'm just concerned with KyuMin.**

**NO COPAS AND PLAGIARIZM!**

BGM : KyuHyun SJ – Late Autumn || Hyuna Feat Jang Hyung Seung – Trouble Maker || Agnez Monica – Coke Bottle ||

.

.

**EnJOY ^^**

**.**

_barameul masyeoboasseo gaseumdo bogopahaeseo_

_hangyeol naajin gaseumeun jaechokhae himdeun bami ogi jeone dora gajago~_

Suara lembut apa itu?

Perlahan aku membuka mataku meskipun rasanya sulit, bias-bias cahaya yang masuk dengan insten ke iris mataku, membuatku sedikit menyipitkan mataku pada sebuah layar yang terpasang di dinding.

Setelah mengingat keadaan, aku langsung bangun dari—Sebuah ranjang mewah dengan wewangian _mint_ yang sangat kuat. Arghh.. Kepalaku! Rasanya sangat buruk, pusing dan ingin muntah.

Segera kutatap layar yang menampilkan sebuah acara itu, penampilan seorang pria muda yang sangat 'kukenal', dia..

_geurae neoyeosseo nal derigo naon geon nae jumeoni sok nae soneul kkok japdeon_

_geu hae neutgaeurui neo ijen eodireul geotni neoui balsoriga geuriwo—_

Cho Kyuhyun, dalam acara itu dia menyanyi dengan improvisasi yang sangat baik, mungkin boleh kubilang mendengarkannya menyanyi, memang seperti yang selalu di beritakan di internet dia bisa membawa orang terbawa dengan perasaan di lagu tersebut, dan tentu dia memikat dengan suara 'basah' juga manisnya yang menggoda di telinga, jangan lupakan parasnya yang lumayan.

Sejujurnya aku tak menyangka orang semacam Kyuhyun dapat menyanyi lagu _ballad_, dan bersuara manis seperti ini atau sebaliknya, penyanyi menawan seperti dia adalah seorang Kriminalis—Tunggu sebentar!

Aku ingat sesuatu yang lain tentang Cho Kyuhyun, bukankah sebelum ini aku tengah bersamanya, dan errr berciuman, lalu setelah itu aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Segera kuedarkan pandangan setiap penjuru ruangan ini. Ini jelas-jelas bukan di apartemenku, lalu dimana?

Segera aku bangkit dari ranjang itu, dengan waspada memperhatikan—yang kusimpulkan ini sebagai sebuah kamar, meskipun rasanya terlalu besar dan memiliki sub-sub ruangan. Aku kembali berjalan melihat ke sebuah sudut ruangan yang dilapisi sebuah kaca buram, dari kejauhan saja aku bisa mencium bebauan bahan kimia yang sangat kuat, tempat apa ini? Segera aku bergerak kesana.

Tidak ada pajangan foto ataupun sekedar foto diri yang terpajang di dinding kamar ini. Apa jangan-jangan ini tempat Donghae?

Kuakui saja, laranganku untuk saling mengunjungi kediaman masing-masing membuatku tak tahu tempat tinggal Donghae dimana, tapi Donghae bukanlah orang yang menyukai bau-bau kimia, malahan dia anti. Atau mungkin—

Cklekk..

"Lee-Sung-Min, rupanya kau sudah bangun"

Degg!

Segera kubalikkan tubuhku dan mendapati Cho Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari –mungkin kamar mandi, tentu saja karena kondisi tubuhnya yang terbungkus _bathrobe_ dan terlihat tetesan air berjatuhan dari rambutnya yang basah, dia menatapku dengan tajam dan berjalan mendekatiku.

Aku menelan salivaku, Ya mungkin saat itu aku telah dia bius dan akhirnya 'menculikku'. Aku tak peduli jika dia menculikku, namun yang menjadi permasalahanku adalah identitasku 'asli'ku yang telah dia ketahui, apakah ini artinya dia juga mengetahui..

Sekilas aku mengeratkan kepalan tanganku yang terasa basah oleh keringat dingin, lalu menatapnya dengan penuh waspada.

"Lee Sungmin. 26 tahun, seorang pria yang bekerja sebagai seorang _programmer_ rumahan. Lalu menyamar ke sebuah jamuan VIP sebagai nona seksi bernama HyunMing. Benar bukan?"

Degg!

**.**

**Scandal with You**

**KyuMin Secret Love~**

**.**

**KyuHyun POV**

Aku bisa melihat dia sangat terkejut dengan perkataanku barusan, matanya bergerak gelisah, seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah. Sejujurnya aku juga sedikit terkejut saat mendapati informasi ini, seorang yang wanita yang membuatku gelisah bagai kecanduan morfin, adalah seorang pria manis. Tapi untukku itu tak masalah, jika dia bahkan lebih menggoda dari wanita-wanita incaranku..

Aku takkan mempermasalahkan tentang gender untuk orang ini, dia terlalu menyita perhatianku, sehingga akal sehatku tentang sebuah penyimpangan, tak menyangkalnya sedikitpun.

Aku tersenyum sinis, lalu mengarahkan tanganku untuk menyentuh bibirnya _pinkish_ itu, namun dia langsung menepisnya dengan kasar, kontras sekali bukan dengan kelakuannya saat menjadi HyunMing. Begitu nakal dan menantangku. Namun sekarang?

"A-apa maumu?"

Aku tak bisa menahan tawaku dan menyeretnya ke sebuah cermin besar di sebelah kamar mandi, lalu membuatnya memperhatikanku lewat pantulan cermin, mimik mukanya sungguh menggoda—Segera aku berdiri di belakang dan meremas bokongnya "Harusnya aku bertanya seperti itu padamu 'HyunMing' Oops—maksudku Lee Sungmin. Ehm—Untuk apa kau menyamar dan membuatku beberapa hari ini berfantasi tentang seorang 'wanita' menggoda dan nakal dan juga ber-su-a-mi bernama HyunMing?" Segera dia menepis tanganku dari bokongnya dan menatapku tajam—yang menurutku itu tatapan seksi— lewat pantulan cermin. Dan Sepertinya dia baru menyadari sesuatu dan membelalakkan mata menggodanya itu.

"Sejak kapan aku berganti pakaian?!" Ujarnya berang.

Dia mungkin terkejut dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang tak lagi mengenakan gaun wanita dan wig itu, karena kini dia tengah menggunakan _sleeveless shirt_ dan celana pendek yang memperlihatkan kaki mulusnya sampai paha.

"Tak usah histeris seperti itu manis, karena aku bisa menjelaskannya dengan senang hati bahwa akulah yang melakukannya~"

Brukk!

Seketika dia melepaskan dirinya dariku dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar, aku bisa menduga dia akan melakukan ini, aku hanya bisa tersenyum senang. Lalu bercermin memperhatikan detail tubuhku sendiri dan menggosok rambutku yang basah.

"Percuma kau berusaha membuka pintu itu, karena kuncinya telah kulempar ke sembarang tempat"

"Apa?!"

Tiba-tiba dia membalik tubuhnya dan secepat kilat menerjangku ke dinding kamar, tangannya dengan kuat mencengkram _bathrobe_ yang kugunakan, matanya berkilat seperti ingin membunuhku dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan nakal, ya meskipun rasanya leherku itu sesak bukan main.

Ternyata selain nakal, menggoda dan menggairahkan. Dia juga orang yang sangat beringas dan galak..Haha, aku suka ini.

"Katakan, apa maumu huh?! Kau sudah mengetahui aku ini pria bukan? Bisakah kau membiarkan aku pergi?"

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan menjilat bibirnya, lalu menumpukan kedua tanganku pada kedua tangannya yang mencengkram erat _bathrobe_-ku.

"Apa semudah itu membiarkan seseorang yang berhasil kuculik dan membuat milikku ini selalu 'tegang' karena berfantasi tentang tubuhnya?"

"J-jadi K-kau! Yaishh..!"

"Aku tak mempermasalahkan tentang gendermu Sungmin, karena menurutku tak menyamarpun kau ini sudah sangat menggoda, manis dan seksi. Aku tak menyesal untuk melakukannya"

"M-melakukan? a-apa maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun?!"

Aku menyeringai ketika dia semakin keras membenturkan badanku pada dinding, sangat terlihat dia tersulut amarah dan juga ketakutan, oh bahkan saat seperti inipun dia terlihat menggoda, adakah yang bisa membuatnya tampak tak menggoda barang sedetikpun?

"Cepat katakan?!"

Segera kuputar posisi sehingga dia yang tersandar pada dinding, mencengkram tangannya dengan erat ke atas kepalanya, Sekilas aku tersenyum menyeringai dan menjilat bibirku dengan se-seduktif mungkin.

"Baiklah, Aku akan memperlihatkannya padamu. Sekarang."

Sekilas aku menyentuh wajah manisnya dengan lembut, melihat wajah mengoda ini membuatku tak bisa menahannya lagi, segera kukecup bibir Sungmin dan melumatnya dengan liar, Sungmin terasa bergetar dan berontak dalam ciumanku, Langsung saja kuhisap kuat bibirnya.

Ya bibir ini, bibir yang sangat lembut dan menantang, yang mulai saat ini takkan pernah kulepaskan. Berkali-kali aku menciuminya ketika dia tak sadarkan diri, namun tetap saja rasanya tak pernah puas, ditambah sikap memberontaknya ini yang membuatku semakin bersemangat.

Aku merasakan Sungmin sudah tak lagi menggelengkan kepalanya dan dadanya berdetak kencang. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman kemenangan ini, kini dengan mudahnya aku menjelajahi dalam mulutnya yang terbuka dan mengajak lidahnya berdansa liar.

Sekilas aku melepaskan tautan bibir kami, sehingga benang-benang saliva tercipta dengan indahnya, dan jangan lupakan cairan saliva yang turut tumpah di dagunya, sehingga kesan seksi sangat melekat ketika dia terengah dan menutup matanya.

Aku langsung menggendongnya dan kembali mengecup bibirnya, seketika dia membuka matanya dan kembali berontak kasar "Lepaskan aku Cho Kyuhyun!"

Tatapan ketakutan itu sangat terlihat, hei aku tak pernah bisa melepaskannya walau dia bersujud padaku, karena ekspresi apapun yang Sungmin keluarkan hanya membuat tubuhku ini berteriak untuk cepat-cepat menjamahnya, lebih intim.

**.**

**Scandal with You**

**KyuMin Secret Love~**

**.**

Aku sedikit bangga karena telah membuat dia bertelanjang dada di bawah tubuhku, hei kalian tahu tubuhnya bagaikan susu, lembut, putih dan nikmat. Bahkan wanita manapun yang selama ini pernah kusentuh, tak semenggoda tubuh Sungmin.

Dan—Oh sekarang mungkin bukan lagi seputih susu karena aku telah menebar banyak kissmark di dadanya.

Sungmin tak berhenti memberontak dan menendang ke arahku, namun sekarang ia gagal karena aku tengah berada di antara selangkangannya dan memegang pinggulnya dengan erat.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek! Jangan mencoba untuk menyentuhku!"

Sayangnya Sungmin hanya bisa berteriak saja, tanpa bisa membela dirinya, karena apa? Karena aku tengah mengikat kedua tangannya dengan tali _bathrobe_ ke atas kepalanya, yang kuikat lagi ke kepala ranjang.

Jika kalian bilang ini gila, aku tak peduli. Karena aku menginginkan Sungmin, sekarang. Sungmin sudah terlalu banyak membuatku menahan hasrat ini.

Sekilas aku membungkuk dan mengecup bibirnya(lagi) "Sstt…Tenanglah Lee Sungmin, awalnya akan seperti _rape_, tapi aku yakin setelah apa yang kulakukan kau akan menikmatinya, my sexy~"

"Kau gila! Aku bilang lepaskan!"

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi aku membuka celana Sungmin dan memelorotkannya hingga lutut, langsung kukangkangkan kakinya sehingga seluruh bagian bawahnya terekspos, titik itu semakin menggodaku seperti memanggil milikku untuk segera memasukinya, badanku memanas seketika.

Sungmin tetap mencoba memberontak dengan menendang-nendangkan kakinya, dan aku tak kalah mencengkram pahanya dengan kuat, sekilas aku tersenyum memandang wajahnya yang berkeringat seksi, lalu mengarahkan milikmu ke _hole_ Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku Bilang—Arggghhh! Sakit! Hentikann-Ughh…!"

Jeritan Sungmin menggema memenuhi pendengaranku, namun aku mengabaikan dan terus melancarkan aksiku untuk menerobos _hole_ sempit yang ternyata masih perawan. Sensasinya sangat nikmat, ketimbang percintaan yang pernah kulakukan, Sungmin kau benar-benar nikmat!

"Ahhh.."

Akhirnya tertanam seluruh milikku di _hole_ Sungmin, rasanya _hole_ Sungmin berkedut dan basah. Aku segera merengkuh tubuh Sungmin yang tergetar, lalu melepaskan ikatan tali _bathrobe_ pada tangannya. Wajahnya mengerut kesakitan, aku tahu itu. matanya memejam erat dan bibir seksinya bergetar menahan sesuatu.

Setelah aku menciumi kedua matanya, dia membuka matanya dan memukulku dengan brutal "Keluarkan milikmu itu _jerk_! Keluarkan dari tubuhku! Ughh.,Itu sangat sakit!—Ahhmmphh!"

Segera kugerakkan pinggulku dan meraup bibirnya, mengabaikan pukulan-pukulan keras yang ia layangkan "Aku senang aku menjadi orang pertama yang memasukimu—Uhh~ Maafkan aku, kau terlalu indah Sungmin. Aku tak bisa menghentikan ini secepat itu—Ahh~"

"Ahh~Hentikkanhh~Ahh..Sakitthh Bodohh—Ahh~Hmmphh~"

**.**

**Scandal with You**

**KyuMin Secret Love~**

**.**

Aku membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati Sungmin yang terlelap dengan piyama _baby blue_, aku langsung mendekati tubuhnya. Siang tadi aku berhasil menaklukannya dan membuatnya mendesah hebat, bagaimana dia begitu seksi ketika dia berada di atasku—Yang tentu saja aku yang melakukannya agar dia naik turun memanjakan milikmu dengan _hole_ sempitnya itu, sehingga semakin melesak dalam memasuki tubuhnya.

Bibir M _shape_-nya yang terbuka lebar, mata sayu yang setengah terpejam menahan hasrat, desahan manisnya, dan keringat yang bercampur wangi vanilla memberi sensasi luar biasa padaku.

Percintaan yang sangat luar biasa! Dan tentu saja ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku menjamah tubuh seorang pria.

Aku menunduk memandang wajahnya yang sangat damai, bibir seksi itu mengerucut sangat manis. Mata sayunya, hah..beruntung aku dipertemukan pria termanis ini, jika tidak aku akan menyesal karena tak pernah menjamahnya. Ya, meskipun di pertemukan dengan sebuah kegilaan Sungmin sebagai HyunMing.

Aku bahkan tak tahu sampai saat ini kenapa dia menyamar ke jamuan itu, padahal menurut temanku di salah satu perusahaan, dia sudah meluncurkan banyak program hebat untuk banyak perusahaan besar yang pernah meminta jasanya, bukankah dia dapat datang kesana dengan undangan dari beberapa relasinya?

Drrtt..Drrtt

Aku segera berdiri dan melihat ponselku

"Ada apa _hyung_?"

"_Aku ada diluar, aku ingin membicarakan tentang pengembangan senjata itu"_

"Oh..Baiklah, sebaiknya kau masuk _hyung_. Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu"

"_Aku mengerti"_

Piip.

Segera aku meninggalkan tubuh Sungmin, sekilas aku berhenti ke ruangan eksperimenku dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

Setelah memastikan Sungmin tetap terjaga, aku langsung membuka pintu kamar.

"Bagaimana Kyu?"

Tubuhku langsung berbalik dan mendapati Junghoon yang sudah dengan santai duduk di sofa. Aku hanya mengendikkan bahuku dan mengikutinya duduk tepat di sebrangnya.

"Bagaimana apanya _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja tentang senjata biologis itu, pimpinan memintaku agar kau mau bekerja sama lagi dengannya"

Aku tersenyum sinis, orang itu ternyata masih belum menyerah rupanya. Jujur saja aku sudah tak berminat bekerja sama lagi dengannya, namun dia terus menerus membujukku dengan berbagai hal.

Aku menuangkan _champagne _dan menyodorkannya pada Junghoon.

"Aku menolak, aku tak mau lagi bekerja mengembangkan senjata biologisku dengan orang-orang yang tak punya kode etik dan berkompeten seperti Kim Young nim"

Aku memainkan gelas _champagne-_ku, sedangkan Junghoon segera mendesah gelisah "Ayolah Kyu, kau tahu pimpinan juga menyesal pernah memperkerjakan orang itu, percayalah untuk sekarang kau memiliki rekan dari negara Jepang dan negara ini tentunya"

Apa katanya Negara Jepang? Ada dia benar-benar tertarik dengan pengembanganku ini. Aku rasa hanya memperkerjakan orang Jepang itu sangat membantunya, bukankah orang Jepang terkenal hebat menciptakan berbagai senjata biologis dan rekayasa?

Aku tahu aku ini jenius, tapi aku tak tertarik untuk terikat dengan sebuah organisasi, tapi..

"Katakan salah satu nama dari mereka, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya"

Junghoon tersenyum penuh semangat dan membuka _smartphone_-nya, lalu menyodorkannya padaku sehingga sebuah _profile_ muncul.

"Kim Kibum, setahun lebih tua darimu. Di kenal sebagai mahasiswa yang suka bereksperimen mencampurkan bahan kimia terlarang ketika kuliah di Universitas yang sama denganmu, tapi secara misterius dia menghilang dan menghentikan studinya. Untungnya, beberapa minggu ini Yunho—kaki kanan pimpinan kami itu dapat menemukannya di sebuah desa terpentil di pulau Jeju"

Sekilas aku menatap Junghoon, dan membaca sebagian _profile_ orang itu, tentu saja orang ini menarik dan pastinya akan menjadi rekan baik denganku, terpaut umur kami yang tak jauh. Namun, menurutku orang ini terlalu mengerikan. Karena aku rasa pernah mendengar kabar 'kegilaannya' bereksperimen saat aku masih kuliah.

Junghoon meminum _champagne_ itu dengan elegan, lalu menyimpannya dan menatapku penuh harapan bagai seekor anjing yang meminta jatah tulang dari sang majikannya.

"Bagaimana Kyu, itu salah satunya. Masih banyak ilmuwan muda yang akan bergabung"

Aku segera berdiri dan mengendikkan bahuku "Maaf _hyung_, aku tak bisa bergabung untuk saat ini"

Junghoon terlihat ikut berdiri, namun kini tatapannya menjadi nyalang seperti berusaha menangkapku, aku hanya tersenyum tenang.

"Kyu, pimpinan sudah memberikan barang kehormatan itu, agar kau mau bergabung kembali. Kau tak mungkin mengecewakannya bukan?"

Aku memperhatikan sekilas pergelangan tanganku dan menggeleng tak setuju dengan ucapannya, sepertinya dia tersedak sangat banyak "Aku bilang untuk saat ini _hyung_. Kau tahu sendiri, bagaimana saat ini aku bahagia menjadi seorang penyanyi, dan aku hanya ingin menikmati keadaan ini sebaik mungkin tanpa gangguan apapun"

Junghoon terdiam sejenak dan menunduk, aku bisa merasakan dia tengah memikirkan berbagai hal. Kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum ringan.

"Baiklah jika begitu, tapi untuk meyakinkan pimpinan bolehkah aku melihatrancangan senjata biologis yang pernah kau dan Kim Young nim kembangkan? Pimpinan kehilangan salinan aslinya.. "

Aku mengangguk cepat dan berbalik menuju kamarku. "Tentu saja. Tunggu sebentar _hyung,_ aku ingin mengambil kunci tempat menyimpan rancangan itu"

Segera dengan cepat aku memasuki kamarku dan mengunci sekilas, aku tak bisa percaya lagi dengan Junghoon _hyung_, ya meskipun dia _manager_-ku. Namun dia terlalu banyak tahu tentang ini dan masuk ke dalam organisasi itu.

"Sungmin?"

Aku mendapati dia tengah berdiri di pojok ruangan dengan matanya menatap hati-hati padaku. Apakah dia mendengarkan pembicaraan kami? Tapi terlalu jauh untuk mendengarkan suara dari kamarku yang kedap suara ini.

Ah..Ini bukan waktunya mempermasalahkan hal itu, ada yang lebih penting sekarang. Segera aku mengambil 2 Gas Masker XM50 JSGPM dari lemariku dan berjalan menuju Sungmin.

"Pakai ini Sungmin"

Dia menatapku bingung dan tetap menjaga jaraknya denganku, tanpa membuang waktu aku langsung memaksanya untuk memakainya dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, Sungmin selalu berontak.

Dengan susah payah, aku berhasil memasangnya dan menatap matanya yang terhalangi oleh kaca masker."Dengar, saat aku memulai ini jangan membuka masker ini"

Tentu saja dia takkan pernah mendengarkanmu Cho Kyuhyun, ck..

Sungmin langsung mengarahkan tangannya untuk membuka maskernya. Dan dengan sigap, aku mengunci pergerakan tangannya dengan sebuah tali yang telah kusiapkan, menatapnya tajam "Tetap pakai ini atau kau akan mati menderita! Tenang Sungmin, ini hanya untuk beberapa menit saja"

Setelah itu aku memakai maskerku sendiri dan mengambil sebuah bola kecil dan _revolver_ kesayanganku, dengan tergesa aku berjalan menuju pintu kamar, sekilas mengintip dari cela bawah pintu. Aku tersenyum sinis, benar apa yang kuduga.

Aku melihat bayangannya.

Junghoon tengah berdiri tepat balik pintu ini, dia akan melakukan sesuatu padaku. Aku harus bergerak cepat.

Cklekk..

Pushhh….

"Apa ini?! Uhukkk—Uhukk!"

Seketika ruangan di penuhi asap dari bola kecil yang kulemparkan ke balik pintu, dengan cepat ruangan ini berubah seperti berkabut. Ya, Kabut kematian..

Dengan leluasa aku membuka pintu kamar tanpa takut apapun, karena Junghoon sudah tak berdaya setengah berdiri di hadapanku sambil menutupi hidungnya, dia terbatuk seperti penuh kecemasan dan sesak.

"_Hyung_, inilah sebenarnya yang aku ingin tunjukkan padamu"

Aku tersenyum sinis padanya, dia berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya di tengah kabut asap yang tiba-tiba melingkupi apartemenku ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyuhyun?! Uhuukk—Uhukk—"

Bahkan pistol yang akan tadinya akan ia todongkan terlempar begitu saja karena tubuhnya semakin tak kuat menerima asap kematiannya ini, dan secepatnya dia akan mati.

"Aku hanya ingin menguji coba hasil eksperimenku, _hyung_. Lagipula waktunya tepat bukan? Saat kau akan membunuhku, eksperimen ini bisa kuuji coba untuk membunuhmu"

Dia terbelalak kaget dengan ucapanku, cih. Aku tahu Junghoon mendatangiku bukan sekedar untuk membicarakan perihal pengembangan senjata biologis, tapi karena dia berniat mengambil alih salinan rancanganku. Sebenarnya aku tahu dia bukan orang biasa, dia sama sepertiku. berbahaya dan liar.

Aku membiarkan Junghoon tergeletak tak berdaya dengan mulut terus mencari udara bersih yang tak mungkin dia temukan, mustahil. Sebelum asap ini menipis dengan cepat, dia akan menghadapi ajalnya dengan penuh penderitaan yang menyesak sakit efek dari asap itu.

Ah—Aku teringat dengan Sungmin, aku takut dia melakukan hal-hal diluar batas atau menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membuka masker itu.

Namun kamarku yang terkena sedikit asap, ah aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas ke setiap sudut. Tunggu—Sungmin tidak ada!

Segera aku berlari ke kamar mandi, ke belakang rak-rak buku, Sungmin benar-benar menghilang!

Kulihat jendela kamarku terbuka, dengan kaca jendela yang hancur seperti bulatan, segera ku berlari kesana dan mengeceknya. Tapi…Bagaimana bisa?

Dia dalam keadaan terikat seperti itu, bagaimana bisa dia melarikan diri! Dan jangan lupakan ini lantai 7! Apakah dia meloncat dengan keadaan seperti itu?! Mustahil..

Tsk.. Benar-benar tak masuk akal! Lee Sungmin memang benar-benar, kau bukan pria manis biasa.

"Lee Sungmin! Dimana kau?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC~**

Gomen buat chap ini, saya tidak bisa maksimal menulis alias hancur karena saya sedang dapat tugas merancang web ;o; Bagaimana pusingnya dengan script-script menyebalkan itu~ ;;_;; *curhat*

Oia, buat yang tanya saya dapet inspirasi ff ini dari mana, jujur saja ini adalah konsep buat novel, cuman entah tiba-tiba pas nulis keingetan KyuMin terus, jadilah saya ubah lagi alurnya menjadi ff _boyslove _KyuMin..^^

Buat pertanyaan2 readers yang lainnya, nanti semuanya akan jelas seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, ikuti aja ya perkembangan(?) ff ini~:3

**Thanks for My lovely Reviewers an Readers!**

Terima kasih juga bagi yang menyukai & mem-favorit-kan ff ini ^^ *hug*

See u next chap^^/

Setelah baca, alangkah baiknya meninggalkan review :D


End file.
